1. Origin of the Invention
This invention was originated by a sole inventor in response to a perceived need for improvements in the field of solar energy generation.
2. Incorporation by reference.
Both essential and nonessential material is hereby incorporated by reference to said U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,470. Particularly, I hereby incorporate from the soon to issue '470 patent: FIGS. 1 and 2 and the description thereof to explain the sun's movement; FIG. 3 and the description thereof to explain an inner dome support and an outer space frame support; FIG. 4 and the description thereof to explain symmetry of photovoltaic ("PV") arrays on both sides of a centrally located centerline; FIGS. 5, 7, 7A, 7B, 7C, 10, 10A, 11 and the description thereof for a definition of means for rotating a space frame in a single axis, and FIG. 8 and the description thereof for a double axis rotation; and FIGS. 5, 6 and the description thereof to define a clearance circle between the underside of the space frame and the exterior surface of the inner dome-shaped support.
3. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mounting and support structure for housing state-of-the-art solar, or photovoltaic ("PV"), panels. In particular it relates to a segment of a dome structure (the "space frame") rotatably mounted on a complete underlying dome structure. Flat PV panels in preassembled and wired standard sizes (of which the entire array system is assembled) are mounted on the outer surface of the space frame. These panels are upwardly facing at a multiple of angles which, for the purpose of my preferred embodiment, includes three angles relative to the horizon. The system operates at any reasonable latitude with high efficiency.